


Стадии принятия неизбежного

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия, принятие. Пять шагов навстречу неизбежному и навстречу друг другу.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Стадии принятия неизбежного

**Отрицание**

Ацуму любит Осаму. И наоборот. Все-таки они братья.

Иногда это вопрос выживания: невозможно ведь круглые сутки находиться рядом с кем-то таким же поехавшим, как ты сам, и не свихнуться. Тут только любовь и поможет.

Иногда это не то чтобы необходимость, скорее неизбежность. Осаму заслуживает любви: он умный, упорный, с ним весело и можно разделить что угодно. У них на двоих общие причины радоваться и грустить, общие увлечения, общее любимое место на крыше, куда никому больше хода нет. 

Ацуму поднимает чердачное окно и выбирается на небольшой козырек, усаживается на прогретые доски, скрестив ноги. Время как раз удачное, солнце ныряет в облака, сгустившиеся над горизонтом, и подсвечивает их алым. Они выглядят точь-в-точь как шапки цветущих сакур вдоль дороги.

Спустя несколько минут с чердака появляется Осаму. Отец говорил, что однажды крыша их двоих не выдержит и обвалится. Но они уже выросли дальше некуда, завтра вот первый день в старшей школе, а крыша даже не скрипит под их весом. С детства это место было их убежищем, с которого можно наблюдать целый мир. По крайней мере в детстве так и казалось — что несколько соседних улиц это весь мир.

Сев рядом, Осаму тоже смотрит вдаль на догорающее солнце.

— Завтра начнется совсем взрослая жизнь, — говорит он.

— Ты к этому не готов, — хмыкает Ацуму.

— Теперь я ответственный и серьезный. Я буду стараться над оценками.

От такого и вовсе хочется рассмеяться. Ацуму готов поспорить, через сколько дней все эти обещания вылетят в окно. Он предлагает что-то более правдоподобное:

— Мы сразу же попадем в основной состав.

На лице Осаму появляется улыбка, немного хищная, такая бывает, когда он настроен идти к цели. Она всегда резонирует с чем-то дрожащим и звонким в груди Ацуму, цепляет, не оставляет компромиссов — им обоим.

— Согласен, это главное. Но еще… Еще заведем новых друзей. Будем самыми популярными в школе. — Он кивает сам себе, а помолчав добавляет: — Может быть, начну с кем-нибудь встречаться.

Об этом Ацуму не думал. И почему-то мысль ему не очень нравится. Он знает, что не особо притягивает к себе людей, но это не проблема. Ему достаточно нескольких самых близких. А если совсем честно, то достаточно одного. Только будет обидно, если тот найдет себе новую компанию. Тем более девушку, с ней ведь нужно постоянно проводить время наедине.

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Осаму оборачивается. Его улыбка растворилась, вместо этого он выглядит задумчивым, немного расстроенным, будто ждал ответа и не дождался. Ацуму не уверен, что ему сказать. Хочется ведь просто дернуть за рукав и выпросить обещание, что они всегда будут вместе. Но это глупо. Поэтому Ацуму лишь смеется и говорит:

— Что ты собрался делать со своей девушкой? Ты скучный, у тебя в голове только две вещи: волейбол и еда.

— Это уже на одну вещь больше, чем у тебя!

А в этом он не прав. Кроме волейбола у Ацуму в голове как минимум еще мысли об Осаму. Иногда странно даже, зачем так много о нем думать, если они все время рядом, если их жизни переполнены друг другом до отказа. Но всегда можно найти еще чуть больше места. Раньше Ацуму не обращал внимания, ему казалось это естественно, раз они братья, — быть немножечко одержимыми своей связью. Теперь кажется, будто он что-то упускает. Копаться в этом страшно — вдруг после осознания придется что-то менять. Он не хочет.

Привалившись к плечу Осаму, он обнимает его и свешивает голову. Ворчит:

— Нет, ну какая тебе девушка, ты даже целоваться не умеешь, неудачник.

Осаму не злится, лишь хмыкает и тоже приобнимает за талию.

— Кто знает… — тянет он загадочным тоном.

Ацуму вскидывается.

— В смысле?

У Осаму в глазах пляшут искры, ну точно врет. Так и напрашивается на тычок под ребра. Только под его взглядом шевелиться не хочется.

— Не веришь? — Он приподнимает бровь и склоняется едва заметно ближе. — Можешь проверить. Заодно научу тебя.

Сердце частит, спотыкается. Ацуму знает, что это глупая шутка, но мысли путаются так, что не ясно, как на нее реагировать. Он понимает, что вцепился в футболку Осаму и отпустить не может.

Момент разбивается, когда Осаму заходится смехом. Уронив голову, Ацуму надеется, что в его выражении не успело промелькнуть ничего странного. Он удивился, испугался немного, растерялся… На долю секунды поверил, что сейчас взаправду что-то произойдет, но эту свою оплошность он отметает. Миг был настолько коротким, что легко сделать вид, будто его и не было вовсе.

Не двигаясь лишний раз, Ацуму исподтишка бросает взгляды вверх. Осаму, пусть и заливался смехом совсем недавно, теперь сидит с застывшим лицом, не грустным, просто сосредоточенным. А может, это всего лишь обман зрения, игра теней, которые становятся гуще с каждой секундой. Уже и сакуры под домом постепенно выцветают в сумерках до серого.

— Я тебе что-то скажу, но только один раз. — Осаму ерошит его волосы, и Ацуму прикрывает глаза.

— М?

Осаму утыкается носом в макушку и говорит едва различимым шепотом. Ацуму требуется время, чтобы уловить смысл.

Он улыбается. Отвечает:

— Я тебя тоже.

Сказать это всего один раз достаточно. Можно было и ни разу. Не обязательно произносить вслух что-то настолько естественное. Это само собой разумеется. Они ведь братья.

**Гнев**

У Ацуму вспыльчивый характер, об этом известно всем, кто находился с ним рядом хотя бы десять минут. Но редко он берет что-то близко к сердцу. Злость — обычное дело, легко приходит, легко испаряется, в конце концов большинство поводов не заслуживают внимания. Чтобы выбесить его по-настоящему, чтобы до дрожи, до скрипа зубов — это нужно постараться. Только Осаму не старается. У него это особый дар от природы.

Ацуму так и представляет, как выпишет ему подзатыльник, пока спешит домой с тренировки. Размашистым шагом он сворачивает с улицы во двор дома, грохает калиткой так, что она жалобно стонет петлями. На глаза сразу же попадается Осаму: сидит как ни в чем не бывало на подстилке, откинувшись спиной на ствол старой груши, обложился тетрадями и книгами.

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Ацуму, подлетев к нему.

Осаму поднимает голову, потом обводит взглядом книги, будто пытается убедиться, что не он один их здесь видит, говорит:

— Учусь. А ты?

— А я? — Ацуму задыхается от возмущения. — Я был на тренировке. Почти все пришли!

Официально тренировка считалась дополнительной к основному расписанию, а поэтому необязательной. К тому же национальные остались позади, многим дали послабление. Но это не повод! Скоро начнется новый учебный год, а там не успеешь оглянуться и отборочные.

— Я предупредил, что меня не будет. Тебе, кстати, тоже сказал еще утром.

— Не сказал!

Осаму закатывает глаза и стучит карандашом по колену.

— Будешь орать, не дам списать на экзамене. А так считай, я ради нас обоих стараюсь.

— Да мне плевать на экзамен, — честно говорит Ацуму, только на всякий случай понижает голос, чтобы родители в доме не услышали. — Что они мне сделают? К директору вызовут?

Экзамены устраивают по сто раз в году, а победа на национальных бывает только одна. Приоритеты очевидны, даже думать не нужно. В будущем вся эта алгебра с физикой вообще выветрятся и никогда не пригодятся, пустая трата времени. В голове не укладывается, как Осаму этого не понимает.

— Не знаю и проверять не хочу. Потом расскажешь, что бывает за двойки. А теперь свали. — Осаму бросает в него ластик, и Ацуму ловит его на лету в паре сантиметров от своего лица. — В отличие от некоторых я собираюсь в колледж поступать.

Ластик летит обратно, задевает по касательной и теряется в траве. Хочется бросить в Осаму еще чем-нибудь. Ацуму сжимает ремень сумки так, что он до боли впивается в ладонь. Возникает ощущение, что он заблудился и уже в десятый раз проходит мимо одного и того же места — точно так же они снова и снова спорят.

Это не всерьез, говорит себе Ацуму. Он еще передумает.

— Нам не придется идти ни в какой колледж, если нас сразу позовут в лигу. — Он произносит слова спокойно и четко, как затишье перед бурей.

Заранее знает ответ. Осаму достаточно поднять взгляд, упрямый, твердый, слегка раздраженный, потому что для него все тоже бежит по кругу, — и Ацуму не выдерживает. Он изо всей силы пинает учебник. Страницы беспомощно хлопают в воздухе и через несколько метров с хрустом сминаются о землю.

— Ты совсем поехавший! — кричит на него Осаму, уже в спину.

Ацуму уходит в дом, не оборачиваясь. Голодный и злой, он твердо решает, что будет сидеть в комнате и в плохом настроении остаток дня, этим выражая протест. Он мог бы провести вечер за подготовкой к экзаменам, хоть что-нибудь почитать, но Осаму отбил желание, которого и так не было.

Спустя полчаса он лежит на кровати, листая мангу, как раздается скрежет дверной ручки. Она проворачивается несколько раз туда-обратно, только без толку, потому что замок закрыт.

— Эй! — раздается из-за двери, а следом несколько ударов. — Это и моя комната тоже.

— Найди себе другую, — бросает Ацуму. — И вообще, предатели спят на улице.

Осаму затихает. Ацуму тоже неосознанно вслушивается, затаив дыхание. Судя по звукам, Осаму кладет книги на пол и сам садится под дверью.

— И кого я предал?

«Меня», — думает Ацуму.

— Волейбол, — говорит вслух.

Это тоже правда. Волейбол, большие мечты, весь пройденный путь. Такое на середине не бросают. Но еще, если совсем-совсем искренне и если заглядывать глубоко, Ацуму не нравится мысль, что их пути разойдутся. Его злит, что Осаму словно бы и не осознает, что вот так, с его дурацким колледжем, все поменяется. Через год их ждут разные города, асинхронный ритм жизни, пустота на месте чего-то большого и важного, что связывало их последние годы.

— Я, по-твоему, не понял, что у тебя в башке, — голос раздается тише, совсем глухо, так что Ацуму скатывается с кровати и бесшумно подходит к двери. Осторожно опускается на пол, чтобы ничем себя не выдать. — Мы не можем все делать вместе и одинаково, мы не один человек. Мы не какая-то часть друг друга.

Почему-то от его слов под ребрами расползается воображаемая трещина, которая неприятно ноет на вдохе. Ацуму стискивает зубы, впивается пальцами в колени.

— Ну давай, скажи, что я тебе вообще никто, — говорит он, наплевав на скрытность.

— Не беси, — огрызается Осаму. — Я пытался сказать, что, несмотря на это, мы все равно остаемся братьями. Понимаешь? Это пожизненно. Я могу хоть на другой край света сбежать и все равно от тебя не избавлюсь. И ты от меня.

Ацуму прикусывает губу. В тишине под мерный стрекот часов он взвешивает услышанное. Наконец поднимается, щелкает замком, и идет обратно к кровати.

— Я все еще злюсь, — сообщает он, не глядя в сторону открывшейся двери, заваливается на постель и открывает оставленную мангу на случайной странице.

— Да сколько угодно, — бросает ему Осаму.

По его тону слышно: он отлично знает, что это неправда.

**Торг**

Ацуму впервые живет отдельно от семьи. По-настоящему отдельно — это не поездка в тренировочный лагерь или на море с друзьями, это уже серьезно и надолго. Ему всего восемнадцать, а у него уже есть свой угол и самая настоящая работа.

Он высовывается из окна своей новой квартиры и вдыхает полной грудью. Свобода пахнет магнолией, городской пылью, отголоском дождя. Хочется немедленно позвонить Осаму и похвастаться, что сегодня он чувствует себя замечательно, а значит день будет преотличный. Так он и делает. Через пять гудков слышится сонный голос.

— Нет, — сходу говорит Осаму.

Переборов оторопь Ацуму уточняет:

— Что нет?

— Утро не доброе. Или ты что-то другое собирался сказать.

Ацуму заходится смехом.

— А вот и не правда, — зажав телефон плечом, он заглядывает в холодильник, выдвигает ящики и ничего там не находит. Ну и ладно, позавтракает где-нибудь по дороге на тренировку. — Утро очень даже доброе. Замечательное просто.

— Я за тебя рад, — отзывается Осаму тоном, в котором слышится все что угодно кроме радости.

— Ты спишь еще, что ли?

— Спал. А потом меня кое-кто разбудил своими звонками.

— М-м... — Извиняться Ацуму не собирается даже для виду, не тот случай, когда ему будет выгода от показной вежливости, а искреннего раскаяния он не чувствует. Тем более, Осаму пора бы и вставать, по средам ему точно к первой паре. — В универ опоздаешь.

— Я решил ко второй пойти.

Забив на завтрак, Ацуму перебирается к шкафу и разглядывает футболки, аккуратно висящие на вешалках. Нужно найти подходящую настроению. И джинсы, сегодня он будет хорошо себя чувствовать в обтягивающих темно-синих.

— А не рано прогуливать? Вылетишь до первой сессии.

— Тебе-то что знать, — ворчит Осаму, зевая. Приглушенно раздается звук воды, набирающейся в чайник. Выбрался все-таки из кровати. — Я вчера взял дополнительные часы на подработке, вернулся поздно.

— Бедняжка. Уже, наверное, жалеешь о своем выборе? Пока я занимаюсь тем, что люблю, ты тратишь время на парах и бесполезных подработках.

Ацуму ловит свое отражение в зеркале и самодовольно ухмыляется. Ему не жаль Осаму, ведь тот принял свое решение. А еще он знает, что брат не позволит дразнить слишком долго и скоро докажет, что решение было правильным. Так что нужно пользоваться моментом.

— Знаешь, — говорит ему Осаму задумчивым голосом, — некоторые мечты — как бутоны, которым нужно время, чтобы расцвести. А некоторые — как спички. Вспыхивают мгновенно и так же быстро сгорают.

Повисает молчание, пока смысл слов не укладывается в голове.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Ацуму в растерянности.

— Ничего. У меня вчера было две пары литературы подряд, я не выдерживаю! — выпаливает Осаму, и после этого хохотать начинают они вдвоем.

***  
До Ацуму не сразу доходит, что он скучает. Проходит первая эйфория от нового ритма жизни, и появляется место для пустоты, которую раньше заполнял собой Осаму. Тоска по нему удивительно настырная, ее не прогоняют постоянные звонки и переписки. Хорошо слушать привычный голос, но еще лучше бы видеть, и чувствовать, и трогать.  
Поэтому Ацуму испытывает особый прилив сил перед матчем, когда знает, что на трибунах будет Осаму. Он смог приехать, бросил свой миллион важных дел, о которых вечно твердит. 

Пускай матч не слишком масштабный, Ацуму есть чем гордиться — он новичок, а уже сработался с командой достаточно, чтобы попасть в стартовый состав. Когда он выходит на площадку, ему кажется, что воздух раскален от софитов и все глаза мира устремлены к нему. А главное — главное Осаму смотрит.

Игра проходит идеально. Не так легко, чтобы заскучать, и не так сложно, чтобы засомневаться в себе. Отдавая последний пас, который приносит им победное очко, Ацуму ловит на ладонях приятное покалывание, будто в них собрался излишек силы. Он кажется себе супергероем, способным как минимум вызывать молнии щелчком пальцев.

Энергия все еще кипит внутри, когда он, закончив со всеми формальностями, переодевшись и попрощавшись с командой, сбегает вниз по ступенькам спорткомплекса. Осаму ждет его в стороне, разглядывая снующих мимо людей и не оборачиваясь, пока Ацуму не повисает у него на шее.

— Ну? Как я? — первым делом выспрашивает Ацуму. Они начинают идти по улице, но он смотрит не под ноги, а в лицо Осаму, чтобы не упустить настоящих эмоций, если вдруг на словах тот решит слукавить.

— Неплохо. Особенно интересно стало, когда тебя усадили на лавку.

— Эй! — Ацуму толкает его плечом так, что Осаму едва не теряет равновесие. Приходится самому же ухватить его за локоть и дернуть обратно к себе. — Всего на пять минут! У них там со старым связующим свои схемы. Но это ненадолго. Скоро они под меня подстроятся и я буду один вести всю команду.

Осаму только вздыхает.

— Не веришь? — Ацуму встряхивает его за локоть. — У меня даже интервью в конце взяли.

— Да-да, ты очень классный.

Ацуму даже останавливается. Что-то не так, и это портит ему весь идеальный день, и радость от победы, и гордость от интервью. Все выцветает и становится бледным. Он не может до конца сформулировать, что его задевает. Точнее, задевает небрежный тон. А вот почему — он не знает.

— Ну чего? — спрашивает Осаму, улыбается уголком рта и протянув руку легонько щелкает по лбу. — Ты и сам знаешь, что ты классный.

И до Ацуму доходит.

— Я знаю, — кивает он. И добавляет не так уверенно: — Нужно, чтобы и ты знал.

— Дурак, — бросает Осаму, уходя вперед, так что приходится его догонять.

***  
В их редкие встречи, между которыми пролегает вереница дней, а то и недель, Ацуму всякий раз подмечает новое. Перемены, которые раньше происходили на глазах, теперь предстают перед ним отдельными кадрами. О чем-то Осаму успевает предупредить по телефону, что-то приходится обнаружить как свершившийся факт.

— Офигеть! — вырывается в ту же секунду, как перед Ацуму открывается дверь. — Твои волосы!

Он тычет пальцем, потом и вовсе дотягивается, чтобы взъерошить аккуратно зачесанную набок челку. Даже в полумраке прихожей отлично видно, что пряди по цвету совпадают с выбритыми висками. Осаму и с прежней прической не особенно выделялся, а уж теперь, когда перекрасился в свой естественный, стал совсем скучным.

— Ты даже не пытаешься со мной сравняться? — веселится Ацуму. — Я окончательно и бесповоротно самый стильный из нас двоих!

— Мне надоело подкрашивать корни. — Осаму пальцами зачесывает растрепанную челку.

— Как всегда сдаешься на полпути.

У него дергается бровь и почти видно, как раздувается венка на шее. Задело.

— Нахрен я тебя пригласил? — говорит он и захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом.

Позже, когда Ацуму все же пускают в квартиру и даже угощают чаем, он ловит себя на том, что не может успокоиться: взгляд бегает по сторонам, жадно выискивая детали. В комнате рядом со знакомыми вещами, привезенными из дома, находятся новые: стопки учебников из колледжа, выводок кактусов, закинутые на кресло рваные джинсы. Но дольше всего взгляд цепляется за самого Осаму. В нем тоже много непривычного. Не только прическа. Он выглядит старше, лицо слегка вытянулось, скулы выделяются острее. В зеркале, конечно, картинка похожая и в то же время совсем другая. 

Не стесняясь, Ацуму рассматривает его с ног до головы, вбирая каждую мелочь, не в состоянии насытиться. Он ловит жесты и перемены в выражении лица, пока Осаму что-то рассказывает, и почти пропускает слова мимо ушей. Это тоже что-то новое, но уже в нем самом: зацикленность, похожая на зыбучий песок. Чем больше он ей сдается, тем сильнее затягивает. Во всем виновато расстояние, — говорит себе Ацуму. Он просто скучает, и это не страшно. 

В какой-то момент Осаму замолкает и смотрит в ответ. Неловко от этого не становится. Скорее волнительно. По-приятному волнительно. И хочется задержаться в повисшем вакууме надолго. Чтобы только они вдвоем, да застывшее время.

— Ты проиграл, — говорит Осаму, хитро улыбаясь, и до Ацуму не сразу доходит, что он впервые за все это время моргнул.

Остаток дня Ацуму так и проводит: то зависает, то одергивает себя, разрешает смотреть, запрещает, находит оправдания, теряет нить разговора, подходит ближе, вплотную, прячет руки за спиной. Это изматывает. Под конец, лежа на футоне, он чувствует усталость и легкое разочарование. Спать не хочется. Он смотрит в потолок на длинные тени деревьев и думает о том, что тратил время зря. Каждый раз, когда отводил взгляд, когда делал шаг назад. В нем было много сомнений, которые он не до конца понимает, зато одно остается бесспорным — ему не хватает Осаму. 

Завтра придется снова от него уехать.

Ацуму откидывает одеяло и резко садится. 

— Ну чего? — раздается со стороны кровати.

— Ничего. — Он встает и приближается к источнику звука, упирает колено в матрас. — Двигай.

В темноте видно отблеск прищуренных глаз. Не дождавшись, когда ему освободят место, Ацуму сам толкает в бок, забирается в постель и окончательно теснит к стене. Кровать рассчитана на одного, но если развернуться боком, уместиться можно.

— Иди на свой футон, — бормочет Осаму. — Мне неудобно.

— Мне тоже.

— Я сейчас спихну тебя на пол.

— Ну давай.

Как и ожидалось, Осаму не двигается. 

Они оба затихают, но по звуку дыхания понятно, что Осаму не собирается засыпать. Он напряжен. Ацуму надеется, что он думает о том же. О том, что завтра им прощаться. Надеется, что ему точно так же дурно от этой мысли.

— Чем ты будешь заниматься завтра? — тихо спрашивает он.

В темноте Осаму ведет плечом.

— Не знаю. Домашкой. Сегодня же целый день пропал.

— Пропал, — повторяет Ацуму.

Он придвигается ближе, пока не оказывается в досягаемости чужого тепла. Рукой скользит по талии Осаму, потому что больше ее деть некуда. Под ладонью обнаженная кожа, как раз между шортами и задравшейся футболкой. Под кожей закаменевшие мышцы, медленное движение — вдох, выдох. Он сдвигает руку чуть выше, на волнистый рельеф ребер. Под оглушительный шорох простыни наклоняет голову, утыкаясь носом между ключиц. Подумав немного, решает не думать, и просто целует над воротом футболки. Колени случайно сталкиваются. Снова становится тихо.

Он ждет, когда прозвучит вопрос. «Что ты делаешь?» например. Себя он уже несколько раз об этом спросил и ответ пока не придумал. Его толкает беспокойное тянущее в груди чувство, сродни тоске, неудовлетворенной потребности. Лучше всего подойдет слово «желание», только не ясно, желание чего именно. Из-за него хочется искать и пробовать, лишь бы в конце концов понять: вот оно, то самое. Ацуму пробует, а чувство не проходит. 

Осаму прикасается к его плечу так же осторожно, как и он, гладит по лопаткам. У Ацуму сердце заходится, будто они обнимают друг друга в первый раз. И одновременно становится чуть спокойнее. Если его не оттолкнули, может быть, ему самому стоит прекратить заталкивать свои желания на глубину. Это не значит, подпитывать их. Просто позволить им немножко свободы. Позволить такие моменты, как сейчас. Хотя бы потому, что они с Осаму бывают рядом совсем мало, и вреда от этого не будет.

Задыхаясь от волнения, он еще раз прижимается сухими губами к шее. Под поцелуем дергается кадык. Осаму обнимает крепче, пальцами поглаживает по волосам.

— Спи уже, — шепчет он, и Ацуму нехотя кивает.

**Депрессия**

Когда все не клеится, и не потому что он мало старается, а потому что в этом уравнении под названием «Черные Шакалы» слишком много неподвластных ему переменных, Ацуму принимает единственное верное, последнее оставшееся решение — вернуться домой. Не навсегда, конечно, только на выходные. 

С тяжелой сумкой наперевес он идет по хорошо знакомой дороге, которой миллион раз возвращался из школы. Миллион лет назад будто бы. Каждый шаг по собственным следам сильнее погружает в прошлое.

Уже у самого дома он останавливается, чтобы окинуть фасад взглядом, поднимается по ступенькам, слушая извечный скрип. Ничего не меняется. В кармане нашаривает приготовленный заранее ключ, ведь родители в такое время еще на работе. Это хорошо даже, сможет не стесняясь предаваться воспоминаниям и погрязнуть в размышлениях о том, что с его жизнью теперь не так. А потом будет здорово и отвлечься на что-то.

Только вот его встречает не тишина, а чей-то топот. Через секунду в прихожую выныривает Осаму, подскальзывается, тормозит и наконец останавливается, расправив плечи. Ну точно призрак из прошлого! От неожиданности Ацуму даже подскакивает.

— Какого черта? — выдыхает он и позволяет сумке упасть с плеча на пол, потому что она вдруг кажется совсем неподъемной.

— А я первый приехал, — спокойно сообщает Осаму. 

— Это что, соревнование?!

— Нет, если не хочешь.

Ацуму скрипит зубами. Ясно же, кто отказывается от соревнования, тот и проиграл. Так что он не отвечает, а переводит тему.

— Ты… — Пока слова пытаются найтись, он наступает на пятки кроссовок и зашвыривает их под полку для обуви. — Ты приехал вообще зачем?

Даже не предупредил ведь, не обмолвился, когда Ацуму сам говорил о своих планах.

— Ты же не думал, что я буду сидеть у себя, пока ты здесь.

Сказав это, Осаму слегка разводит руки в стороны, и Ацуму уже шагает к нему навстречу, стискивает в объятиях. На Осаму его старая футболка еще со времен старшей школы, она пахнет стиральным порошком и немного таблетками от моли, потому что долго пролежала с ними в шкафу. Ацуму утыкается носом, дышит, прикрыв глаза, чувствует, что дома. Временной портал действует как надо: стоит оказаться в месте, в котором ему когда-то было хорошо, и становится сразу легче. 

— Ты умираешь там? — сдавленно зовет Осаму и явно преувеличивает то, насколько ему тяжело стоять с повисшим на шее телом.

— Да-а. — Ацуму расслабляется еще сильнее, колени подгибаются. — Отнеси меня в кровать и брось там.

Осаму шатается вместе с ним, а потом наклоняется, роняет на пол, выскальзывает из кольца рук и предательски скрывается. Ацуму остается лежать, распластавшись на всю прихожую.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — кричит он.

— Тебе что, пять лет, — эхом доносится из глубины дома.

***   
После ужина Ацуму еще некоторое время проводит с родителями, прежде чем говорит, что уходит спать. Осаму его провожает недоверчивым взглядом, не ведется на байки об усталости после дороги точно так же, как не повелся еще днем.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Ацуму переодевается в шорты и футболку для сна, но действительно пока не ложится. Он садится на пол, выдвигает нижний ящик стола. Раньше его содержимое хранилось на виду, но потом спрятали, чтобы не пылилось. В конце концов больше всех это нужно было видеть самому Ацуму. Его трофеи. Осязаемые доказательства силы. Прямо как его мышцы, их можно потрогать, увидеть и убедиться, что все старания имеют результат. На площадке проще — каждое взятое очко и есть доказательство. Но за ее пределами иногда не хватает чего-то реального, неоспоримого, чтобы знать, что собственный успех не выдумка.

Ацуму достает и выкладывает перед собой на пол дипломы с межшкольных соревнований и медаль лучшего связующего. Наверное, главное его достижение той поры. Что изображено на медали, он за все годы так и не разобрался, странная какая-то клякса. Они тогда всей командой спорили. Но это не важно, важно, что цифру один разобрать можно безошибочно.

За спиной открывается дверь, и не оборачиваясь Ацуму знает, кто мог войти сюда без стука. 

— М, понятно. — Осаму останавливается рядом и глядит на все сверху вниз.

— Что тебе понятно?

Ответа нет. Осаму просто опускается на колени и приваливается к спине, уложив подбородок на плечо. Ацуму качается вперед под его тяжестью и снова находит равновесие.

— О, медаль с кенгуру, — говорит Осаму, обнимая за шею.

— Да с чего там взяться кенгуру? Это ветка, типа, вот.

Подняв медаль, Ацуму тычет ему в лицо, но быстро сдается. Они уже миллион раз обсуждали одно и то же, а Осаму все уперся в своего кенгуру. Дурак. 

Медаль повисает на запястье, слегка покачиваясь. Ацуму смотрит на нее и вдруг думает, какой в этом всем толк. Его соперники давно выросли, и он сам должен поспевать. Успехи прошлого остаются в прошлом.

— Нам не нужны воспоминания, — говорит он тихо и становится смешно, потому что эта фраза тоже часть воспоминаний, оставшихся далеко позади.

— Ты сам не свой с этой тоской, — вздыхает Осаму. — Больше на меня похож.

— А мы телами поменялись, ты не заметил?

— Точно. То-то я с утра в зеркало посмотрел и подумал, что выгляжу не очень.

Ацуму даже не хочет спорить. Аргумент “мы близнецы”, кажется, перестал работать. Он знает, что у него морщины появятся раньше с такой нервной жизнью. Может, уже появились. И фигура стала другая, хотя по этому пункту он выигрывает. Через пару лет им вообще никто больше не поверит, что они братья.

— Посмотри, у меня на лбу видно морщины? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Осаму, и тот громко фыркает.

— Откуда? Тебе же пять лет.

— Нет, серьезно, посмотри, я с этими идиотами постоянно хмурюсь. Бокуто вечно нас позорит, Сакуса просто раздражает, Томас никак не может заткнуться и болтает со мной так, будто я понимаю его тупой английский! — Он чувствует, что заводится тем сильнее, чем больше говорит. — А знаешь, кто хуже всех? Кагеяма, а ведь он даже не в нашей команде.

— Ты, — перебивает его Осаму. — Хуже всех — ты.

Он перестает давить своим весом на спину, садится рядом и ловит лицо Ацуму в свои теплые ладони. Бесконечный поток слов обрывается — вместе с сердцем, которое падает куда-то вниз.

— Н-да, если присмотреться, то видно. — Осаму проводит подушечкой указательного пальца по лбу, а потом тянется вперед и целует в то же место.

Еще несколько секунд он не отстраняется, только наклоняет голову и теперь кончики их носов соприкасаются. Ацуму опускает взгляд. Ему тесно в собственном личном пространстве, хотя Осаму вторгается в него постоянно и, наверное, считает, что оно общее на двоих. Сейчас все как-то по-другому. Неожиданно и непонятно. И хочется что-нибудь с этим сделать, но Осаму отстраняется быстрее, чем он успевает придумать, что именно.

Отвернувшись от него, Ацуму прячет медаль и диплом к остальным бесполезным бумажкам, задвигает ящик.

— Раньше все было как-то проще, скажи?

Осаму задумчиво мычит.

— Может быть. Но когда ты начал соглашаться на более простой вариант?

Взглянув в его сторону, Ацуму находит ухмылку, с которой тот обычно бросает вызов.

— Точно, — кивает он, улыбаясь в ответ. — Я не начинал.

**Принятие**

Ацуму сидит на перевернутом ящике и наблюдает, как Осаму с хозяйским видом мерит помещение шагами. А ведь всего полчаса здесь и уже чувствует себя как дома. У него в руках планшет, он то и дело останавливается, чтобы внести заметки или сфотографировать очередную стену. Комментирует с полной уверенностью, что Ацуму интересно слушать:

— Здесь зашьем в панели, здесь будет рабочая зона… Спасибо хотя бы окна и пол нормальные. Вентиляцию нужно переделывать, конечно. Все равно выгоднее, чем все остальные варианты.

И Ацуму в самом деле интересно. Он не разбирается во всех этих тонкостях с вентиляциями и проводкой, зато представляет, как в конце концов будет выглядеть новая токийская точка «Онигири у Мии».

— Сделку на аренду заключаю уже завтра. И можно будет начинать. — Осаму широко улыбается без тени сомнений.

У него из-за плеча падает золотистая полоска вечернего света, в которой кружит густая-густая пыль. Кроме пыльного воздуха здесь пока ничего и нет, придется много работать, прежде чем открываться, но по глазам Осаму видно, что он составил четкий план от начала до конца. Нужно лишь двигаться вперед шаг за шагом. Глядя на него сейчас, Ацуму думает: все-таки тот не ошибся и не проиграл. Осаму доволен собой, у него все получается и всегда можно задрать планку еще выше. Так же, как у Ацуму в волейболе. Ацуму, конечно, хотел бы стать самым успешным из них двоих, самым лучшим, самым. Обогнать хотя бы на полшага. 

Но — он смотрит на искреннюю улыбку Осаму — ничья его тоже устроит.

Закончив с делами, они вместе ужинают, прогуливаются по окрестностям и наконец забредают в парк. Над головой вспыхивают фонари, дорожки постепенно пустеют. Воздух липнет к коже прохладной сыростью.

— Слишком сладко, — кривится Осаму, откусывая от мороженого.

Он вертит рожок в одной руке, а на другую опирается, ладонью утопая в мягкой траве. Иногда можно заметить, как пальцы перебирают по земле и выдергивают пару травинок, будто бы без ведома самого Осаму.

— Не нравится, отдай мне, — говорит Ацуму, на что получает сосредоточенный взгляд и короткое «Не-а» в итоге.

Все это похоже на свидание, — думает Ацуму, уложив подбородок на колени. Точь-в-точь: ужин, прогулка, уединенное место у пруда. Он не раз водил на такие свидания девчонок и иногда парней. И мороженое им покупал, и они смотрели на звезды, и обычно дальше по сценарию случался поцелуй. Ацуму тяжело вздыхает, оборачиваясь назад. Осаму как раз доедает мороженое, остается самый кончик рожка, и это самое вкусное, там ведь шоколад. Сощурившись, чтобы точнее видеть цель, Ацуму выбрасывает руку, но ухватить не получается, вместо этого он случайно выбивает последний кусочек вафли на землю.

— Ты! — Осаму издает странный рычащий звук.

— Что я?! — мгновенно вырывается у Ацуму, хотя он знает, что виноват.

Не успевает он моргнуть, как оказывается опрокинут на спину.

— Ты задрал. — Осаму встряхивает его за плечи, отталкивает, закатывает глаза и отворачивается. 

Желание подраться сникает так же быстро, как вспыхнуло. Осаму сидит молча — неподвижный темный силуэт на фоне огоньков, которые отражаются в поверхности озера. Ацуму глядит ему в затылок, протягивает руку и ведет кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника.

— Останешься теперь в Токио? — срывается с языка вопрос, который уже давно маячил где-то на фоне, но озвучить его было страшно.

Силуэт оживает: поднимаются и опускаются плечи.

— Пока буду мотаться между городами. Я и там, и здесь нужен. — Через время он добавляет, вздохнув: — Как бы разорваться надвое, чтобы все успевать. Вот если бы у меня была копия…

— Она бы занялась чем-то поинтереснее. — Ацуму тычет его меж ребер. И возвращается к главной теме: раз уж начал, не даст улизнуть, пока все не прояснится. — Ну а потом? Когда откроется, кто готовить будет?

— Найму повара, научу всем секретам. Дело ведь не только в том, кто готовит.

— А Бокуто говорит, что если это не ты — то не в счет. Он не будет приходить к какому-то другому повару. И Акааши скажет не приходить. И всем своим фанатам в Твиттере напишет.

Осаму фыркает, плечи снова вздрагивают.

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора.

Звучит он как-то несерьезно. Не определился еще на самом деле. Для Ацуму все очевидно: в Токио гораздо лучше. Здесь всегда найдется, чем себя занять, здесь так много друзей и знакомых, здесь вообще-то он. Даже обидно, что Осаму не подумал об этом в первую же очередь, а если и подумал, то откуда сомнения. Можно было бы жить вместе или в соседних квартирах, видеться каждый день, как раньше. Может быть, засыпать и просыпаться рядом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. — Ацуму садится, скрестив ноги. 

Осаму оборачивается к нему, протягивает вдруг руку и невесомо проводит по волосам. Сердце от этого замирает, притаившись в ожидании. Осаму, как фокусник, показывает взявшийся из ниоткуда сухой листик, а потом разжимает пальцы, позволяя ему зацепиться за порыв ветра и спланировать к озеру. Сердце оживает и пускается вскачь.

— Тебе не кажется, что будет сложнее? — спрашивает Осаму, и в его голосе мерещится грусть, словно он и не хотел говорить такого, но приходится.

Улыбнувшись краешком рта, Ацуму отвечает:

— А когда я соглашался на более простой вариант?

Это правда для них обоих. Они оба всегда брали самое лучшее для себя, не соглашаясь на уступки, даже если это значило борьбу с самыми сложными соперниками.

— Я тоже хочу остаться, — и вот теперь он звучит так, будто говорит именно то, что хочет сказать.

Одна эта фраза значит очень много: все то, что успело промелькнуть у Ацуму в голове, каждый из бесчисленных дней бок о бок. Ему прямо сейчас хочется сгрести Осаму и прижать к себе, чтобы почувствовать: они есть друг у друга. Но он лишь наклоняется немного вперед, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь значимое за отблесками в глазах. В конце концов пропадают даже они, потому что луна ныряет за облако, а свет фонарей умирает еще на полпути до того места, где они сидят.

— А жить у меня будешь? — спрашивает Ацуму, переходя на шепот.

Ему кажется, что если продолжать задавать вопросы, то момент будет тянуться дальше, темнота вокруг не испачкается светом, в тишину не проникнут чужие голоса, и расстояние будет только сокращаться.

Вот и Осаму наклоняется ближе, когда говорит, тоже шепотом:

— Если я буду жить у тебя, это уже будет не у тебя, а у нас.

— Справедливо.

Ацуму кивает и не ожидает, что их лбы при этом столкнутся. Он замирает, не собираясь отстраняться. На губах чувствуется чужое теплое дыхание. Внутри все дрожит, как лист на ветру, готовый вот-вот сорваться. Страшно сделать последний шаг навстречу, еще страшнее ничего не сделать и упустить возможность, поэтому он все-таки подается вперед — малейшее движение, которого достаточно, чтобы губы соприкоснулись.

Моменты тянутся вечностью, в груди становится больно. Оказывается, это было так просто — всего лишь сократить дистанцию. Можно было сделать это намного, намного раньше, в любой из тех бесчисленных раз, когда хотелось, но Ацуму лишь отмахивался. Ему казалось, что между ними стена, которую невозможно преодолеть. Сейчас ему кажется, что он дурак. Он осторожно приоткрывает рот, прихватывает нижнюю губу Осаму. Не понимает искренне: почему это так приятно, они не делают ничего особенного, а он уже готов жизнь отдать, лишь бы не прекращать еще хотя бы немного. На колено ложится теплая ладонь, то ли успокаивая, то ли в поисках опоры. Осаму чуть наклоняет голову, кончиком языка проводит по губам, не пытаясь проникнуть глубже, будто пробует на вкус. Ацуму отвечает тем же, и их языки сталкиваются. Ладонь на колене поглаживает, сдвигается на бедро и обратно, и Ацуму понимает, что тоже хочет чувствовать больше. Он упирается рукой в грудь Осаму, вслепую прокладывает путь — скользит ею до шеи, заводит на затылок, пропускает мягкие пряди между пальцев. Поцелуй становится увереннее, глубже. Иногда срывается шумный вздох, дрожащий выдох. Остановиться уже нельзя.

Ацуму ненадолго открывает глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все по-настоящему, но в темноте одинаково ничего не видно, огоньки на периферии плывут, неотличимые от скачущих под закрытыми веками точек. И он сдается — окончательно утопает в чувстве, что происходящее ему снится, слишком хорошее, чтобы быть правдой.  
Только когда губы начинает саднить от долгих поцелуев, они отрываются друг от друга. Ацуму роняет голову на плечо Осаму, незаметно облизывается. У него даже подбородок мокрый. Впервые в жизни это не раздражает. Он хочет еще.

— Если ты останешься, можно каждый день так, — говорит он, беспокойно перебирая волосы на затылке Осаму.

— Это угроза или обещание? — усмехается тот.

***  
Обещание или угрозу они действительно исполняют. Каждый день. Иначе не наверстать упущенное за столько лет. Они часами лежат на кровати, обнявшись, целуются вместо пожеланий спокойной ночи и доброго утра. У Ацуму появляется причина спешить домой после тренировок — ощущается нестерпимым зудом под кожей, заставляет огрызаться на всех, кто пытается его задержать. 

Нет, конечно, Осаму бывает надоедливым и проблемным. Иногда хочется выставить его за дверь или стукнуть хорошенько. Иногда надоедливым бывает сам Ацуму, и он видит раздражение в чужих глазах. Ссоры, из-за которых одно пространство кажется слишком душным и тесным, были всегда. Поцелуи, из-за которых так же душно и тесно, — что-то новое, и насытиться ими невозможно.

Зато возможно зайти еще дальше.

Ацуму так и говорит:

— Мне недостаточно.

Он обнимает Осаму со спины, пока тот разогревает на сковородке ужин.

— Это все, что у нас осталось, — отвечает он. — А я говорил тебе в магазин заскочить.

— М-м, нет. — Ацуму зарывается носом в волосы, прикусывает загривок. — Я про тебя. Мне нужно больше.

Он обнимал руками поперек груди, но теперь ведет ими вниз, гладит живот, цепляется большими пальцами за подвздошные косточки. Остальные пальцы играют с резинкой штанов. Осаму бросает лопатку, которой помешивал овощи, и оборачивается всем телом, все еще оставаясь в кольце рук. Вместо ответа он целует, а согласие чувствуется без слов.

Терпения хватает на то, чтобы спокойно поесть, убрать на кухне и досмотреть начатый за ужином фильм до конца. Самого себя удивляя, Ацуму оттягивает момент. Ему нравится состояние ожидания, когда он уже наверняка знает, что получит все, чего хочет. Осаму первый придвигается ближе, утыкается в скат плеча. Рукой ныряет под футболку и царапает живот короткими ногтями. Это еще знакомая, изведанная территория. Ацуму подставляется — горячее дыхание, влажные губы, мурашки по телу. Титры бегут на черном фоне и комната утопает в темноте.

— Только… — Осаму не договаривает, кусает за край ушной раковины.

Ацуму тоже лезет ему под футболку, сжимает бока, тянет ее вверх, чтобы снять. Успевает забыть, что было начало фразы, когда Осаму ее заканчивает:

— Я с парнями еще не спал.

Футболка падает где-то рядом, потом, наверное, будет мешаться. Следом Ацуму избавляется и от своей.

— Я догадался, — говорит он, привлекая Осаму обратно к себе.

Он бы знал, если бы было иначе, они обсуждали отношения — хвастались. Ацуму рассказывал о своих, Осаму о своих. О девушках. О парнях не говорил, значит не было. Да и девушек не то чтобы много, одной руки хватит, чтобы сосчитать, и это еще начиная со школы.

— Я тебя научу, — усмехается он и тут же шипит, потому что Осаму кусается слишком сильно.

Стоило ожидать: то, что Осаму признался в неопытности, не значит, что он согласился стать ведомым. Под его напором Ацуму съезжает на подушках вниз, запрокидывает голову, чтобы не отпускать от себя поцелуи. Он поддается, временно, в конце концов все равно окажется сверху. Расслабляется, выгибается навстречу касаниям.

Осаму накрывает его пах ладонью, сжимает так, что невольно подбрасывает на постели.

— Осторожнее, — хрипло говорит Ацуму.

— Не хочу осторожнее.

Остается только вздохнуть и откинуться обратно на подушки. Осаму оттягивает штаны вместе с бельем, продолжает не осторожничать. От сухих резких касаний, которые только кажутся неприятными, член мгновенно твердеет. Прикрыв глаза, Ацуму стонет. Вслепую хватается за чужую коленку, впивается ногтями. Выше по напряженным мышцам бедра, к натянутой в паху ткани. Они двигаются одновременно и так по-разному. Ацуму только дразнит, мягко, не спеша.

Вдруг он распахивает глаза, ловит Осаму за запястье, останавливая.

— Покажи мне.

Мысль бьет внезапная, сразу же превращается в жизненную необходимость. Ацуму тянется к тумбочке у кровати, щелкает переключателем лампы. В тусклом свете Осаму щурится, брови сходятся к переносице в непонимании. Ацуму садится рывком, целует его такое красивое сейчас лицо, говорит, касаясь губами щеки:

— Дай я посмотрю, как ты дрочишь. Мне интересно.

У Осаму вырывается смешок, потом, наверное, доходит, что это не шутка. Задумывается. Лишь бы ничего не спрашивал, потому что Ацуму не знает, как на словах объяснить, для чего ему нужно. Он и так разберется, что любит Осаму, найдет к нему подход, изучит, исследует. Но это все другое. Тоже важное, но другое.

— Покажи мне что-то, чего я о тебе еще не знал, — жалкая попытка поделиться своими мыслями, как чем-то связным.

— Так и скажи, что ты извращенец.

Осаму толкает его, заставляя упасть на спину. Матрас мягкий, а дух вышибает напрочь. Пока Ацуму вспоминает, как дышать, а главное зачем ему это, Осаму выпутывается из штанов, и с него тоже стаскивает, оставляя их обоих без одежды.  
На расстоянии вытянутой руки, как раз чтобы обзор открывался идеальный, он сидит на коленях, полностью обнаженный.

Он начинает медленно, конечно же совсем не так, как обращался только что с Ацуму, обхватывает уже окрепший член, проводит кулаком по всей длине, трет большим пальцем головку, размазывая проступившую каплю влаги. Все это так тягуче, размеренно, что отдает позерством. Но судя по тому, как Осаму закусывает губу, как вздрагивают крылья носа, а во впадинах над ключицами со временем собирается испарина — он действительно получает удовольствие.

Ацуму чувствует себя странно, будто в одном из своих снов, и не верится, что все происходит на самом деле. Взгляд беспорядочно скользит сверху донизу, пытаясь ухватить побольше — поджарые мышцы живота, остро выступающие на каждом напряженном выдохе, вены на предплечьях, лицо, скрытое тенью от свесившейся челки. Осаму мотает головой, чтобы отбросить ее, но она снова падает на лоб, и невозможно разглядеть, что там у него в глазах.

Наблюдать хорошо, но прикасаться тоже хочется — и к нему, и к себе. Ацуму не в состоянии бездействовать долго и тем более не допустит, чтобы о его присутствии забыли. Так что одной рукой он тянется к Осаму, другой накрывает свой член, прижимая его к животу, проводит ладонью по нижней стороне — синхронно с тем, что он видит. Движения подстраиваются невольно, будто им управляют, держат за руку и заставляют терпеть этот невыносимо медленный темп. Ацуму дрожит от нетерпения.

И с облегчением выдыхает, когда Осаму останавливается и спрашивает:

— Насмотрелся?

Ацуму кивает. Любопытство он удовлетворил, но есть еще целый список вещей, требующих внимания.

— Теперь твоя очередь смотреть.

Сказав это, он достает из-под подушки заранее приготовленную смазку. Чего они заранее не сделали — так это не обсудили, кто будет снизу. Осаму с предложениями не вмешивается, а Ацуму ему выбора и не оставляет. Раздвинув колени шире, он прикасается влажными пальцами к промежности, массирует вход. Раз уж для кого-то сегодня первый раз, он все сделает сам. Позже, может быть, доверит это дело Осаму.

Тот наблюдает лишь некоторое время — не за руками, за лицом, — но потом наклоняется и припадает поцелуями к шее, гладит грудную клетку, не случайно задевая соски. Потом и вовсе сжимает один, а второй втягивает в рот, дразнит языком и покусывает — вот так легко доводя до грани. Ощущения сплетаются в обжигающую смесь. Ацуму уже не растягивает себя — просто вгоняет пальцы внутрь, именно так, как нужно, именно так, как он любит. А с другой стороны, с ним делают то, о чем он не просит, приводят к тому, чего он никогда не почувствовал бы в одиночку, и все вместе действует на поражение. Он кривит губы в беззвучном стоне, свободной рукой удерживает Осаму рядом с собой, чтобы он не вздумал отстраниться.

Осаму все равно пересиливает и приподнимается на локте.

— Только о себе и думаешь. — Он прищелкивает языком, но на губах играет улыбка.

— Прости, — выдыхает Ацуму, потому что одно короткое слово — это все, на что он сейчас способен.

Он обнимает Осаму за шею, перекатывает его на спину, не встречая сопротивления, и садится на нем верхом. Твердый член прижимается между ягодиц, Ацуму медленно поводит бедрами, привстает и направляет его внутрь. Из груди вырывается шумный вздох, в унисон с Осаму. Опустившись полностью, он прислушивается, каково это — когда им вместе так одинаково хорошо. Когда они друг для друга — удовольствие, исполненное желание, утоленный голод. Он начинает двигаться, и крепкие руки придерживают за поясницу. Не то чтобы ему правда нужна поддержка, но приятно чувствовать их на себе, поэтому Ацуму не возражает.

Он тянется к лицу Осаму, убирает челку наверх, чтобы лучше видеть довольный отблеск во взгляде.

— Ты красивый, — говорит вдруг тот, и Ацуму не может сдержать смех.

— Я знаю, — отвечает он.

Чтобы подразнить, вытягивается весь, прогибает спину, заводит руки за голову и показывает язык. Он, конечно, дурачится, но отчасти все же надеется, что Осаму поплыл достаточно, чтобы посчитать это соблазнительным. Тот моргает несколько раз, зависнув, и в конце концов закатывает глаза.

— Порно-звезда, — язвит он.

И дергает на себя так, что Ацуму только и успевает выставить вперед локти, чтобы не столкнуться с ним лбами. Он сдавленно стонет, потому что под таким углом возбуждение вспыхивает по новому, жаром прокатывается внизу живота. По позвоночнику между лопаток скатывается капелька пота, щекотно и прохладно. Сам того не зная, Осаму смахивает ее, когда поудобнее перехватывает за плечо одной рукой. Второй обнимает, прижимает к себе за талию, пока вбивается глубокими толчками. 

Ацуму комкает простыни, не может сделать вдох, не может даже стонать, все тело пронизывает возбуждением, кожа горит, легкие давно уже в пепел. Он трется виском о щеку Осаму, шепчет:

— Да, как же хорошо, блять, — и никогда в жизни он еще не вкладывал столько смысла и веры в слова.

Ему самому в этот момент открывается простейшая правда: хорошо — потому что Осаму держит его, потому что можно быть настолько близко, отдаваться желаниям без оглядки и без сомнений, чувствовать его вкус на губах, слышать сердцебиение так громко, будто в собственной груди. Он дрожит и кончает, а Осаму почти сразу же следом, словно ждал его.

Ацуму скатывается на бок, отодвигается немного, потому что между их телами жарко невыносимо. Но чтобы и дальше чувствовать связь, находит ладонь Осаму и переплетает пальцы.

— Почему мы раньше этого не сделали, — говорит тот, глядя в потолок.

Его шея блестит от пота, волосы разметались и спутались. Смотреть бы на него такого вечно.

— Не знаю. — Ацуму глубоко вздыхает, впервые за долгое время, и от этого кружится голова. — Глупые были.

— Ну ничего, еще вся жизнь впереди.

Ацуму утыкается лицом в подушку и улыбается так, что болят скулы. Лицо само, он не виноват, и не знает даже, это на него так услышанное действует, или нашло после секса, или все потому, что Осаму крепче сжимает его ладонь в своей.

***  
Восходящего солнца не видно за рядами высоток, угадать рассвет можно лишь по серому небу, которое постепенно меняет оттенок в сторону более светлого. Тишина стоит звонкая, в ней волнами разносится эхо шагов — мерный стук, чуть быстрее, снова медленнее.

Ацуму слегка отстает, позволяя Осаму бежать впереди. При желании, конечно, обогнал бы его, даже пульсом не сбившись, но сейчас он хочет смотреть ему в затылок, и на широкие плечи, и сильную спину, и ягодицы под натянутой тканью шорт, и напряженные икры, и стопы, ловко пружинящие от асфальта. Еще хочется добраться скорее до дома, затолкать его в душ, обшарить вот это все руками, вылизать языком… Ацуму глубоко вздыхает, до самого дна легких, и поднимает взгляд. Небо совсем светлое.

Бывают такие моменты, когда он ясно осознает, какой путь они с Осаму прошли вместе. Видит его так же четко, как может увидеть дорогу, по которой они бегут каждое утро. В их жизни изменилось многое: взять хотя бы мысли, промелькнувшие только что. Несколько лет назад Ацуму боялся их, прятал так глубоко, чтобы самому не найти. Сейчас он не просто принимает их — он запросто может воплотить все, о чем думает.

Бег замедляется, превращается в быстрый шаг. Ацуму догоняет, равняется плечом к плечу. Дыхание, одинаковое у обоих, постепенно становится тише.

— Как думаешь, — заговаривает Ацуму беспечным тоном, — было бы проще, если бы мы не были братьями?

Он понимает, что спросил глупость в ту же секунду, как Осаму поворачивает к нему голову. У него на лице все написано. Несмотря ни на что, он отвечает серьезно:

— Сначала мне казалось, что да. Но я был не прав. — Он останавливается, сойдя на тротуар. В конце улицы уже виднеется их дом. — Мы бы не сразу познакомились, не жили бы рядом... Да кто знает, сколько лет провели бы не вместе. Нам повезло.

Ацуму тянется и тыльной стороной кисти вытирает дорожку пота на его виске. Зависает так дольше, чем нужно.

— Я тебе что-то скажу, но только один раз. — И это действительно первый, единственный раз, потому что нет необходимости говорить очевидные истины. — Я люблю тебя.

Осаму ловит его руку, целует костяшки и быстро отпускает. Вокруг ни души, и все равно кажется, что смотрит весь мир — тайком наблюдает из окон обступивших со всех сторон высоток. Но это не страшно. 

Осаму говорит:

— Я тебя тоже.

И это естественно, неизбежно, само собой разумеется.

Ацуму любит Осаму и наоборот.


End file.
